


The Other Li Girl

by Hieiko



Series: The Other Li Girl [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Double Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl in Sakura's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Li Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 28, "she, she, she".

It was during a trip to mainland China that Sakura first saw the other Li girl, and it had been an accident. She had been visiting Syaoran and Meiling, who were, at the time, training in a secret area in the Bayankala mountain range, south of Mount Kensei.

Syaoran had just lost in his spar with Meiling because he had been distracted by Sakura's arrival. Suddenly, from one of the nearby springs, the girl had emerged. Clothes dripping wet and face marred by a scowl, she had muttered an expletive before blushing in embarrassment upon noticing Sakura's eyes fixed on her.

Sakura had been surprised to find herself admiring the girl in a way that made Syaoran uncomfortable. Feeling bold, she had stepped closer and planted a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. As for the Li girl, she had been no less immune to Sakura's charms than Syaoran himself.

In the end, it had taken very little convincing for Syaoran to accept Sakura's newfound attraction for the other girl…

Who was, after all, no one else but Syaoran in a female body. That had been his curse, for he had fallen in Jusenkyo's cursed spring of the drowned girl.


End file.
